The present invention relates to a box, and more particularly to a tool box.
A screwdriver generally includes a wooden or plastic driving handle and a metal driving piece having an acting end having kinds of shapes and/or sizes. In order to cope with screws having heads of various shapes and/or sizes, it is always necessary that one is provided with numerous screwdrivers having driving pieces having different acting ends which is inconvenient in storage and/or carriage. In an effort to overcome this shortcoming, the screwdriver is designed in order that the driving piece is detachable from the driving handle so that one driving handle can be accompanied with numerous driving pieces. A tool box for receiving the driving handle and the driving pieces is always designed to include a box body having horizontal grooves of various length, width and/or depth for respectively receiving therein the driving handle and the driving pieces, and a box cover for covering the box body. Such tool box, however, is relatively bulky, and is apparently mute when it is on display for sale. In addition, it is inconvenient to store such tool box and uneasy to suitably display such tool box for sale.